This invention relates to an improved bullet trap.
Most bullet traps expend the energy of the bullet in a manner that causes vaporization of the lead. This leads to potentially hazardous airborne concentrations of lead, particularly indoors. A bullet trap which expends the energy of the bullet in a liquid medium would be very desirable, since it offers the potential for maintaining airborne lead at low levels.
Existing designs for bullet traps are complicated and sometimes present a ricochet hazard. For a commercial facility, a large aiming area and a low likelihood of ricochets is vital. A bullet trap which offers a large aiming area, low possibility of ricochets, and is simple in construction would be very desirable.
Many traps are serf contained and have to be installed one trap per firing point. A trap which offers modular construction would be very desirable.